Hal Kecil
by Colonel29
Summary: Adalah yang selalu Karamatsu temukan ketika saudaranya mengabaikannya./ [AllxKara] / #HappyReading!
1. Osomatsu-nii-san

_First fic in Osomatsu fandom, yoroshiku!_

Di sini cuma numpang multichap—lagi—buat promosi. Selalu aja merasa kasihan liat Karamatsu gapenah dianggep di Matsuno sextuplets:( skarang lagi kepengen bikin Kara's side story—kasian biar ga di _bully_ mulu

Na, mari membaca!

.

.

 **HAL KECIL**

 **Genre : Family/ Hurt-comfort**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : no current**

 **Setting : Kara's side, all sextuplets have jobs**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , no roman, just family, OOC, alay, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-kun/san © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **FanFiction © Colonel29**

 **.**

 _Walaupun ia dianggap tidak ada, namun matanya selalu awas._

 _Bab I : Osomatsu-nii-san_

.

Karamatsu adalah anak kedua dari kembar enam keluarga Matsuno. Namun ia selalu dianggap tidak ada keberadaannya di rumah kecil itu.

Alasannya cukup sederhana, kelakuannya menyakitkan. Menyakitkan dalam arti segalanya. Pakaiannya, gayanya merayu wanita di pinggiran jalan, caranya berbicara sehari-hari, semua _menyakitkan_. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana sifat itu muncul.

Atau sepertinya ini pengaruh kesendiriannya.

Tetapi bagi sang empunya nama, ia merasa tidak masalah. Memang, terkadang ia merasa sakit hati diabaikan saudaranya, namun lama kelamaan ia terbiasa. Dan diam-diam, Karamatsu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengamati.

Karamatsu tidaklah bodoh, dan ia juga tidak masokis. Diabaikan tentu menyakitkan, namun keheningan yang menyelimutinya kala diabaikan memberinya ruang unik tersendiri.

Mata hitamnya berputar, mengamati kelima saudara wajah samanya itu. Diabaikan membuatnya bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkan dalam keramaian, sesuatu yang disebut Karamatsu sebagai hal kecil.

Contoh kecil saja, ketika Todomatsu disidang oleh semua kakaknya, Karamatsu tidak sengaja menangkap momen Choromatsu mengupil ketika Osomatsu tengah menanyai Todomatsu. Karamatsu hampir tersedak keripik kentangnya. Sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa meledak ketika Choromatsu diam-diam memakan upilnya.

Contoh lainnya, Karamatsu tidak sengaja melihat Jyuushimatsu tersandung batu, dan jatuh dengan wajah mencium jalanan duluan. Tentu tidak ada yang melihatnya, semua sibuk berjalan di depan. Hanya Karamatsu yang melihatnya. Kadang kala Karamatsu juga melihat Ichimatsu menciumi kucing kuning kesayangannya ketika semua orang pergi keluar, yang ditangkap Karamatsu sebagai momen terlucu adiknya itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya tidak membawa ponselnya.

Atau ketika Todomatsu pipis di celana ketika mereka terpisah di taman bermain. Tidak ada yang melihatnya, dan Karamatsu-lah yang membantu menuntun Todomatsu ke toilet umum.

Tidak ada yang melihat momen kecil seperti itu, ketika semua sibuk dengan riuhnya dunia.

Kecuali Karamatsu, yang selalu mengamati ketika seluruh dunia menaunginya sepi.

.

.

* * *

Kakaknya sekaligus yang tertua diantara enam bersaudara, adalah yang terbodoh.

Kalian bisa tambahkan kata yang lain, seperti pemalas, tukang penghambur uang, paling santai, atau apapun. Namun kakaknya Osomatsu tidak bisa terlepas dari titel 'bodoh' .

Terjebak dalam status tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan pasangan, Osomatsu tidak memiliki pengaruh besar sebagai seorang kakak—dalam artian sebenarnya. Katakana saja Choromatsu-lah yang pantas menjadi kakak tertua, melihat bagaimana ia pandai mengatur hidup. Bahkan berkat Choromatsu, Osomatsu akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan, walau hanya sebatas pekerja di bengkel.

Sifat Osomatsu yang paling menonjol adalah, pachinko. Ia rela mati seandainya dunia tidak ada pachinko. Osomatsu akan girang luar biasa jika menang besar di pachinko (yang kemudian akan habis dalam sehari) , dan akan marah besar jika salah satu dari adiknya memenangkan pachinko, seperti pada kasus Todomatsu. Ia akan meraup semua uang adik-adiknya dan berburu pachinko, lalu kalah di sore harinya. Kemudian _ngambek_ di sisa hari.

 _Hobby_ -nya yang lain adalah membuat kejahilan. Osomatsu boleh maniak pachinko, namun jika ia tidak jahil sehari, bukan Osomatsu namanya. Karamatsu—sebagai korban kejahilannya terkadang—sempat berpikir di dalam otak Osomatsu hanya ada kejahilan, dan pachinko.

Osomatsu, yang tertua dalam enam bersaudara Matsuno. Yang pertama, dan satu-satunya.

Namun, akan lain cerita ketika dunia berangsur senyap.

.

.

* * *

Hal kecil itu Karamatsu temukan di suatu malam di musim gugur.

Udara malam bertambah dingin, membuat Karamatsu terjaga dari tidurnya. Menggigil, ia mendapati selimut ditarik kuat oleh Jyuushimatsu. Ichimatsu di sebelahnya ikut menggigil, namun tidak terjaga. Karamatsu memutuskan bertukar posisi dengan adiknya itu.

Setelah menyelimuti Ichimatsu, Karamatsu memutuskan turun untuk membuat teh. Hitung-hitung menghangatkan dirinya. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa di dalam kamar hanya ada lima kepala. _Lima_.

' _Siapa yang bangun malam-malam begini?'_ Batin Karamatsu bertanya-tanya. Pintu digeser perlahan, sebisa mungkin meredam bunyi.

Karamatsu baru akan menginjak anak tangga terakhir ketika bau asap rokok menyambut hidungnya. Kini ia mengerti, siapa yang tengah terjaga sekarang.

"Osomatsu-nii-san, " Sosok kakaknya redup oleh gelapnya ruang tamu. Osomatsu sendiri hanya melirik, lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya. Osomatsu dan rokok memang tidak bisa dipisah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Karamatsu melangkah ke dapur, mengisi teko dengan air dan memasaknya. Ia mengambil gelas birunya dan gelas merah Osomatsu, lalu meletakkan dua kantung teh di dalamnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, air mendidih. Karamatsu segera menuangkannya ke dalam masing-masing gelas. Membentuk pusaran air sesaat, hingga wangi teh tercium. Karamatsu membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Osomatsu, hanya melirik, lalu memfokuskan matanya kembali ke jendela di sampingnya. Bulan nampak tidak bulat sempurna dari luar, tertutup awan gelap. Kepulan asap rokok dan asap dari teh membumbung perlahan.

Karamatsu menyesap sedikit, "Minumlah, nii-san, " Ujar Karamatsu, pelan. Osomatsu masih tidak bergerak.

Seberisik apapun, ketika malam, semua akan berubah. Begitu juga dirinya. Osomatsu jauh lebih diam, dan nampak lebih tertekan dari biasanya. Dahinya terus berkerut, alis bertaut sengit. Jarinya mencengkeram rokoknya kelewat erat. Hembusan napasnya juga terdengar kasar dan terburu-buru.

Mencoba tetap tenang, Karamatsu bertanya, "Ada masalah, nii-san?"

 _Ketika Osomatsu lebih diam, berarti ada masalah dalam dirinya._

Barulah Osomatsu menunjukkan pergerakan. Bahunya sedikit bergerak, dan badannya berputar menghadap Karamatsu. Cahaya dalam mata Osomatsu menyiratkan bahwa masalahnya lebih besar dari apapun.

"Karamatsu, " Suaranya serak, dan asap rokok keluar sedikit dari sela-sela giginya, "Menurutmu, apa kita akan selalu bersama?"

Alis tebal Karamatsu ikut menekuk. _Kita dalam konteks apa?_

Tangan Osomatsu terulur untuk mengambil gelasnya, meminum sedikit tehnya, lalu meletakkannya kembali. Rokok dalam genggamannya ia ratakan dalam asbak, lalu diam. Karamatsu tidak menuntut jawaban. Apapun yang terjadi, Osomatsu akan mengatakannya.

 _Osomatsu suka sekali menyimpan segalanya sendiri._

"Kita selalu bersama dari kecil, dari lahir, " Osomatsu buka suara, dan kali ini terdengar bergetar, "Kita semua sudah dewasa, masing-masing dari kita sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa suatu saat kita akan menikah, berkeluarga, dan akhirnya meninggalkan masing-masing dari kita?"

Mata Karamatsu melebar.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku menggap kalian semua lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri, " Osomatsu menutup matanya, berusaha mengontrol napasnya, "Aku memang egois, tentu saja kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini selamanya…"

 _Osomatsu memang egois terhadap segalanya._

Karamatsu tidak menduga kakaknya yang terlihat jarang berpikir ternyata menyimpan pikiran sebesar ini. Siapa yang menyangka orang secuek Osomatsu adalah orang yang selalu mengedepankan keluarga.

Senyum tipis tercetak. Karamatsu kembali meminum sisa tehnya, "Kalau begitu, bukankah tugas seorang kakak tertua untuk merangkul keluarganya?" Katanya. Bisa dilihatnya Osomatsu tersenyum kecil, walau matanya masih nampak ragu.

"Kau benar, " Punggungnya bersandar pada sofa, jauh lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, "Tapi aku hanyalah seorang kakak yang suka mengamburkan uang demi pachinko—" Lalu ia terkekeh. Karamatsu ikut tertawa kecil.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, nii-san, " Ujar Karamatsu, merasakan segarnya udara malam memasuki hidungnya, "Semua akan indah pada waktunya."

"Lagi-lagi kata-kata menyakitkan itu."

Lalu mereka tertawa dalam gelapnya malam musim gugur.

.

.

* * *

Esoknya, Osomatsu kembali seolah-olah pembicaraan semalam tidak pernah muncul. Dengan semangat, ia memakan sarapannya. Sedikit mencuri daging milik Ichimatsu. Lalu setelah mandi, ia berlari sembari mengenakan mantelnya. Ia berhenti di teras depan. Karamatsu melihatnya tengah memasang tali sepatu.

"Ah, dimana syalku—"

Tangan Karamatsu refleks mengulurkan syal merah itu pada kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, " Ia lantas mengenakannya, lalu tangannya meraih pegangan pintu,

"Terima kasih juga untuk semalam, "

 _Osomatsu adalah sosok egois. Ia selalu menyimpan segalanya untuk dirinya sendiri._

Karamatsu melambaikan tangan, tersenyum seperti biasa, "Hati-hati, nii-san, " Kemudian sosok kakaknya menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

* * *

Bagi Karamatsu, kakak tertuanya adalah sosok pemalas yang suka menghamburkan uang untuk pachinko. Terlalu santai dan cuek akan segala hal.

Tapi kakak tertua tetaplah kakak tertua. Ia menanggung beban berat sebagai pengayom adik-adiknya.

 _Ia menyayangi kami lebih dari dirinya sendiri._

 _Ia ingin kami selalu bersama, tertawa bersama._

 _Bersama hingga akhir._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Tidak ada yang tahu, Osomatsu adalah pemikir yang terlalu sayang keluarga._

* * *

 **END OR TBC?**

* * *

Itu semua tergantung reader-sama semua

Terima kasih untuk review, serta ide yang muncul ketika asyik tidur siang

Trima kasih sudah menerima ane di fandom ini!


	2. Choromatsu

Yohoo, lama ya apdetnya? Soalnya lagi buntu ide nih hehehehe. Bab brikutnya tentang Choro, kepikiran dikit dan jangan mangap kalo agak OOC wgs /ngek/

.

.

 **HAL KECIL**

 **Genre : Family/ Hurt-comfort**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : no current**

 **Setting : Kara's side, all sextuplets have jobs**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , no roman, just family, OOC, alay, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-kun/san © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **FanFiction © Colonel29**

 **.**

 _Walaupun batu karang nampak kokoh, namun air laut dapat mengikisnya_

 _Bab II : Choromatsu_

.

Semua orang mengenal Choromatsu Matsuno sebagai yang paling waras di antara saudara kembar Matsuno. Selain itu, gelar lain yang disandangnya adalah yang terpintar, pemecah masalah, atau lainnya.

Seiring beranjak dewasa, Choromatsu memegang tanggung jawab tak langsung, yaitu merawat saudara dan orang tuanya yang sudah renta. Jangan tanya, mengapa tanggung jawab itu menjadi amanah bagi Choromatsu.

Karamatsu pribadi merasa bangga memiliki adik semandiri Choromatsu. Ketika Osomatsu hilang kuasa sebagai seorang kakak, maka Karamatsu—dibantu Choromatsu—memegang tanggung jawab tersebut. Karamatsu sering mendengar Choromatsu mengeluh, mempertanyakan kemana perginya Osomatsu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Choromatsu adalah 'batu karang' keluarga Matsuno.

Masalah apapun, Choromatsu memegang kendali, memecah masalah, kemudian menyelesaikannya. Masalah apapun, keuangan, masakan, pendidikan Todomatsu, semuanya Choromatsu mengendalikan. Karamatsu pernah mendengar jeritan frustrasi Choromatsu, mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Siapa yang kakak di sini.

"Mengapa Osomatsu-nii-san tidak pernah mengurus rumah?!"

Karamatsu terkekeh mendengarnya. Ketika Choromatsu mulai berteriak seperti itu, ia akan mengacak rambutnya (belum seberantakan Ichimatsu) , berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, lalu menggertakan giginya sesekali. Karamatsu tidak punya pilihan selain membuat secangkir teh hangat untuknya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Batu karang ada kalanya terkikis oleh air laut.

Choromatsu tidak selamanya tangguh. Ketika situasi berubah darurat, ada kalanya Choromatsu akan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Seperti ketika Todomatsu ditangkap oleh geng sekolah sebelah. Choromatsu panik dan tanpa pikir panjang, menemui komplotan haus darah itu dan berakhir patah tulang di tangan kiri.

Tak lama, Osomatsu datang dan menghajar mereka hingga lebam. Choromatsu dirawat di rumah sakit selama hampir seminggu. Dari sana Choromatsu berjanji akan selalu berpikir jernih.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tapi kembali, batu karang akan terkikis oleh air laut.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang, "

Karamatsu melepas sepatu kulitnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab, berarti semua orang sedang pergi. Ia ingat orang tuanya pergi berlibur, hiburan orang tua renta, kata mereka. Karamatsu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas air, ketika ekor matanya menangkap segunduk benda bernapas di bawah meja makan.

Kalau itu kucing, Karamatsu akan menentengnya pergi. Tapi gundukan ini besar, dan Karamatsu takut. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak meraih gundukan itu.

"WUAH!"

Gundukan itu terlonjak. Ternyata Choromatsu. Karamatsu terbengong sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _brother_?"

Choromatsu menggeleng, "Tidak ada." Lalu kembali meringkuk membentuk bola.

Karamatsu tahu adiknya itu berbohong. Walau tidak pernah terlihat, namun ketika Choromatsu bersembunyi di tempat tidak wajar, pastilah ada sesuatu dalam diri adik hijaunya itu.

"Ayo keluar dari situ, " Karamatsu mengulurkan tangan, "Akan kubuatkan teh susu. Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Choromatsu awalnya ragu menyambut tangan itu, tapi akhirnya ia terima. Ia keluar dari kolong meja, berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Karamatsu menyalakan kompor dan meletakan teko di atas bara api. Tak lama, dua cangkir teh susu hangat sudah berada di tangan Karamatsu.

Berjalan ke ruang tamu, dilihatnya Choromatsu masih meringkuk di sofa, memeluk lututnya. Masalah sepertinya runyam, pikir Karamatsu. Ia letakkan cangkir itu di meja, duduk di samping Choromatsu.

"Ceritalah."

Satu pintaan Karamatsu diabaikan. Choromatsu masih tutup mulut. Karamatsu menghela napas, kembali berkata,

"Aku tahu kau anak yang kuat. Tapi sesuatu akan meledak jika tidak menceritakan masalahnya. Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkan."

Choromatsu mulai nampak goyah. Matanya terbelalak, antara ingin bercerita atau tidak.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba memberatkan sebelah bahunya. Karamatsu menoleh, menemukan Choromatsu bersandar pada bahunya. Karamatsu mengerti, lalu tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Choromatsu.

"Hari ini ada yang menjelekkanku di kantor, " Choromatsu membuka mulutnya, "Bukan salahku kan kalau aku bekerja keras dan mendapat pujian di kantor?"

Karamatsu kini paham masalahnya. Karamatsu mengangguk samar, tangan masih mengelus rambut Choromatsu.

"Tidak salah, mereka hanya iri. Bekerja lebih keras, dan banggakan kami, Choromatsu, " Ujar Karamatsu. Tenang, dan entah mengapa tidak menyakitkan.

Mendengarnya, Choromatsu tersenyum. Ia nikmati jemari Karamatsu yang menari di sela-sela rambutnya.

"Terima kasih, Karamatsu-nii-san."

.

.

* * *

Choromatsu dikenal sebagai sosok paling waras di antara Matsuno bersaudara, pintar, dan mampu menyelesaikan masalah dalam rumah kecil itu.

Tapi hanya Karamatsu, Choromatsu tidak lebih dari adik yang suka memendam segalanya sendiri. Masalah dan rintangan, semua ia telan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika semua itu tidak dapat terbendung, Karamatsu akan merangkulnya, ketika rumah sepi.

* * *

 **===TBC===**

* * *

Aduh another gaje, tengs for ripiu kalian :")


	3. Ichimatsu

Once again, late update?

Ameru baru aja selesai UAS, tantangan terbesar adalah bulan Ramadhan T_T mikir kira2 publish fanfic ga ya?

Mumpung belum waktunya, Meru mau banjir apdet /semoga/

.

.

 **HAL KECIL**

 **Genre : Family/ Hurt-comfort**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : No current**

 **Setting : TYL!Verse**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, kurang gigit, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#appyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-kun/san © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **FanFiction © Colonel29**

 **.**

 _Ichimatsu, mungkin dia satu-satunya yang paling membenciku._

.

Adiknya yang gemar dengan kucing itu selalu menatapnya dengan delikan yang mengerikan. Jika delikan dapat membakar, maka Karamatsu suda wasalam dari dulu.

Adiknya yang memakai _sweater_ ungu itu yang paling sering menghina Karamatsu. Mulutnya lihai melontarkan kalimat-kalimat keji pada sang kakak. Beruntung Karamatsu menganggapnya enteng.

 _Atau hanya tidak peka._

Adiknya itu, selalu menganggapnya pengganggu. Bagaikan dua sisi koin, berlawanan, berlainan. Tidak akan pernah bisa membaur.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tetapi kata orang tua, seburuk apapun saudaramu, mereka tetaplah saudara. Mengayomi, melindungi, dan menjaga.

Tidak, Karamatsu tidak pernah merasa sakit hati atas perlakuan Ichimatsu. Karakternya memang yang paling sulit bergaul, dan itu dianggap Karamatsu sebagai bentuk penolakan Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu hanya ingin sendiri, dengan dunianya dan kucing-kucingnya. Karamatsu dianggap hanya akan menghancurkan tembok yang dibangunnya.

Karamatsu tersenyum kecil.

.

.

* * *

 _Karamatsu berjalan perlahan, perlahan menggapai Ichimatsu_

.

* * *

Sore ini hujan turun dengan deras. Karamatsu memincingkan matanya, berusaha menembus kaca jendela. Semua saudaranya sedang pergi keluar, orang tuanya masih singgah di Hokkaido. Karamatsu bertanya-tanya, apa mereka semua membawa payung.

Karamatsu menggeleng pelan. Mengenyahkan pikiran payahnya itu. Ia meraih cerminnya, kembali sibuk berkaca.

"Kau tampan seperti biasa, fufufu—" Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _CKLEK_

Karamatsu berhenti menyisir rambut. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Ah, harusnya kalian membawa—"

Karamatsu gagal melanjutkan perkataannya. Dilihatnya Ichimatsu menatapnya intens, kemudian memutuskannya untuk melepas sandalnya, melangkah memasuki _genkan_.

Tidak sengaja pundaknya bersenggolan dengan Karamatsu. Bisa ia rasakan jaketnya basah. Ichimatsu kehujanan, dan keadaannya kacau.

"Ichi—"

Percuma, ia tidak akan menjawab. Ichimatsu terus berlalu, berbelok ke ruang tamu. Sang kakak terdiam sesaat, kepalanya berpikir.

Ditinggal berdua saja di rumah dengan Ichimatsu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ichimatsu tidak suka dekat-dekat Karamatsu, dan itu berarti ia akan berbalut jaket basah seharian dan berpotensi demam esok hari.

Tidak, tidak begitu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _FLOP_

Ichimatsu merasakan serat handuk pada kepalanya. Diangkat kepalanya, handuk itu Karamatsu yang melemparnya.

"Ini. Nanti kau kedinginan." Ujar Karamatsu datar, lalu mengambil tempat di sofa.

Ichimatsu hanya diam, handuk tak kunjung ia angkat dari kepalanya. Apa Karamatsu tidak mau membantunya mengeringkan kepalanya?

 _Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri_

Tapi Ichimatsu mengigil. Tangannya tak kunjung bergerak, masih memeluk lututnya gemetar. Apakah Karamatsu masih diam?

 _Tidak perlu bantuannya!_

"Uh…"

"Haahh…" Karamatsu menghela napas. Ia bergerak sedikit, berada di belakang Ichimatsu. Tangannya terulur lalu mengusap pelan rambut Ichimatsu.

"Lihat, " Ujarnya, "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jangan menjadi jagoan dan duduk." Pinta Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu tidak suka ini, tidak ketika kakaknya yang sangat ia benci itu mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangannya.

Tapi tidak.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Beberapa lama, Ichimatsu telah berganti pakaian. Karamatsu bangkit untuk membuat teh, ketika tangannya dicengkeram oleh Ichimatsu.

"Ichi?"

"Tolong…"

Karamatsu membelalak.

"…temani aku?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ichimatsu, selalu melempar delikan maut pada Karamatsu. Baginya kakaknya itu hanya akan menghancurkan pertahanannya.

Tetapi dia menghancurkannya. Ia masuk dan seenaknya bersinar di depannya.

Tetapi biarlah,

.

.

"Ternyata Ichimatsu itu manja, ya…"

"Diamlah, Kusomatsu."

* * *

 **===TBC===**

* * *

LOOONG~~~ HEPI READING, READER-SAMAA~~~

Next are Jyuushi and Todo, wait for some time okay?


	4. Jyuushimatsu

"MUSCLE HUSTLE! MUSCLE HUSTLE!"

Karamatsu menghentikan kegiatan bercerminnya. Mata hitamnya melirik adiknya yang tengah mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ dengan kelewat semangat. Ia terkekeh. Jyuushimatsu tampak semakin bersinar ketika cahaya matahari menyinarinya.

Adiknya itu, Jyuushimatsu. Matahari keluarga Matsuno. Bahkan jika hari berjalan buruk, melihat Jyuushimatsu dapat menjadi obat manjur penghilang sedih.

Senyum kembali mengembang di bibir Karamatsu.

"Jangan terlalu keras, Jyuushimatsu."

" _Ha'I_ , Karamatsu-nii-san!"

.

.

 **HAL KECIL**

 **Genre : Family/ Hurt-comfort**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : No current**

 **Setting : TYL!Verse**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, kurang gigit, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#appyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-kun/san © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **FanFiction © Colonel29**

 **.**

 _Kadang, cahaya mentari suka tertutup awan mendung_

.

Semangat berlebihan adalah kekuatan Jyuushimatsu. Senyuman seindah mentari adalah senjata andalan Jyuushimatsu. Kebaikannya adalah penyembuh milik Jyuushimatsu. Siapapun akan merasakan hangatnya musim panas bila bersama Jyuushimatsu, seaneh dan sesulit apapun cobaan di depan sana.

Karamatsu adalah salah satu dari mereka berenam yang dekat dengan Jyuushimatsu. Bila waktu menghendaki, ia akan berjalan bersama Jyuushimatsu, menemaninya. Entah menemaninya bermain _baseball_ hingga senja, atau sekedar jalan-jalan melihat pusat kota. Jyuushimatsu akan berhenti dan membeli kue untuk sekeluarga.

Lihat, adiknya yang ini sungguh baik.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Adik kuningnya itu termasuk yang sulit ditebak.

Tidak ada yang tahu dia sedang bersedih atau tidak. Mulutnya itu selalu tersenyum lebar. Namun ketika ia sendiri, mulutnya akan tertutup dan isakan pelan akan terdengar.

 _(Karamatsu tahu itu. Ia mengikuti Jyuushimatsu diam-diam.)_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hal yang sama kembali terjadi.

Saat itu hujan turun di bulan Maret. Udara dingin mengigit kulit. Karamatsu merapatkan jaketnya pada kulitnya, mencegah hawa panas keluar lebih banyak.

Melihat rumahnya dari kejahuan, Karamatsu bernapas lega. Ia akan mengganti bajunya, dan membuat teh hangat. Memikirkannya saja membuat Karamatsu berlari lebih cepat.

"Aku pulang!"

Rumah gelap. Rupanya semua sedang pergi. Karamatsu melepas sepatunya, melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti.

Ia mendengar isakan.

"Huh?" Siapa yang ada di rumah. Padahal semua lampu tengah padam.

Karamatsu melangkah berjinjit, berusaha agar si pembuat isakan tidak mendengarnya masuk. Suaranya datang dari arah ruang tamu.

"Ah."

Karamatsu tahu siapa sosok itu. Sosok itu terduduk di depan televisi, dimana televisi itu tengah menayangkan suatu film.

Karamatsu duduk di atas sofa, duduk di samping sosok itu. Matanya meneliti apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sosok itu menangis.

"Jyuushimatsu?"

Jyuushimatsu sendiri tergagap, kemudian menyapu sisa air mata di pipinya. Lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Karamatsu-nii-san sudah pulang? Aku tidak tahu, " Ujarnya, berusaha mengalihkan situasi. Karamatsu memincingkan mata, berbalik melihat layar televisi.

"Kau menonton apa?" Tanya sang kakak. Jyuushimatsu nampak terdiam, berusaha mencari alasan.

Mata Karamatsu sesaat teralih pada tempat CD yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengambilnya, dan membaca judulnya,

" _Kisah Keluarga Malang_?" Alis tebal Karamatsu terangkat. Jyuushimatsu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Ya, a—aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di lemari ibu saat tadi bersih-bersih, " Jyuushimatsu bercakap, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Aku memutuskan untuk menontonnya sejenak. Tidak kusangka ceritanya begitu sedih…"

Hah.

Karamatsu tertawa terbahak. Apa ini, Jyuushimatsu menangis karena film tragedi? Ia tidak tahu apa yang lebih lucu dari ini.

"Ka—Karamatsu-nii-san! Jangan tertawa, dong!"

"Hahaha, maaf, hanya saja—ppffftt—"

"Nii-san!"

.

.

* * *

Jyuushimatsu, selalu menunjukkan ekspresi sehangat cahaya senja. Semua luluh dalam hangatnya kebaikan Jyuushimatsu. Seperti menikmati secangkir teh di sore hari.

Namun, ketika ia sendiri, ia akan melepas topeng cahaya senjanya.

Dan rahasia kecil ini, hanya Karamatsu yang tahu.

* * *

 **===TBC===**

* * *

Ih makin hari makin gaje:( ini kenapa cobaa jadi demam Karamatsu /gigit kacamata item/

Tinggal bagian Todo, _banzai_! /blom/

Thanks for review, guys!


End file.
